


Loki's Long Day

by lokisprincess94



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisprincess94/pseuds/lokisprincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OC. Loki Confession: "I've always had a fantasy of Loki coming home, angry and pissed off at people and before I could even get a proper welcome out, he would have his way with me right where I'm standing. When done and finished, he would get up like nothing happened as I just lay on the floor, breathless and aching but not regretting anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Long Day

            It had been a long day since I had awoke that morning with Loki sleeping soundless next to me. He looked so peaceful that I couldn’t get myself to touch his beautiful face, just to gaze at his worry free features.

Loki has been extremely gentle with me lately, finding the most pleasures in taking his time with me. He would fondle with my breasts until I was writhing, coming a few times before he felt I was sensitized enough to have my brains fucked out until morning.

It was moments like these I should count myself lucky. Loki had decided that he would court me, and announced it over dinner one evening at home. I wasn’t ever allowed to meet his parents, at least not until recently. His mother had been more than elated, they all thought Loki a lost cause, which really baffled me. I could only imagine a young childlike Loki with his short dark hair growing just above his ears, big green doe eyes, and a devilish smirk plastered on his face as he ogled every woman at any party. Having dates, and mating with some of the most noble of women.

I was very lucky indeed. I was not of any significance, my low birth holding back any potential I had. Having the young prince interested in me was such a shock. My parents had taken the joy of accepting him early on; showering him with love and affection I was sure he wasn’t prepared for. My parents wouldn’t waste a day being angry or sad; they lived in the moment, something I was slowly slipping into while I lived with Loki.

Loki decided to buy an apartment in the middle of the city, still in view of the palace so he could do his princely duties. Yet, come home to me every night for a nice home cooked meal. I had learned well from my mother, and Loki had been more than appreciative.

I cleaned for most of the morning, wiping away the excess from our lovemaking the night before. Loki had never been that gentle with me before, and it roused the feelings I’ve had for him to a new level. I would give anything for him if he ever asked me.

After the bed was made and pillows fluffed, I went to sweep the floors, mopping in a few areas that needed the extra care. The whole place was large, not as big as Loki’s chambers in the palace, but very well near. It was a two bedroom, the only one available. We hadn’t ever used the other bedroom, it had been left closed but I would clean in there occasionally so not as to collect dust. It lies claim to me what could be, Loki coming home from a long day in the palace to see his family. I see myself married to him, having his children. Imagining him smiling and picking up his son and swinging him in the air as I stand in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant, cooking some of our favorite meals. It always makes my heart swell what kind of father he would be; I knew he would make a good one, more than that, a great one!

I shook my head of those thoughts, I was far from ready to have children, and to marry him now would almost be too soon for either of us. I just hope that Loki and I would last for that long; I know I want to and would be willing to, but would he? He’s a prince that’s hard to please, even when we first met.

He had been less than pleasant to me, scowling at me because of my low birth. Yet even as I tended to the gardens, I knew he was watching me. It wasn’t until a month after working there did Loki steal me away. Back then he would fuck me, not even allow me to see release, I could see it in his eyes when we would pass that he was guilty about it. Finally after getting over his own pride, he saw to my end one night, but left me on a soft patch of grass hidden behind large shrubbery.

After many more weeks of this going back and forth, Loki finally got the nerve to court me. No more did we hide our connection, and after spending several nights under scrutiny of other townspeople, Loki had me moved closer to him in the city.

Here, the people paid me no mind, passing by me as if I was just another citizen. Whilst with Loki, it would be a bit different. People who bow, smile, some salesmen would even try to have pleasant conversation with me as if I spoke to them as friends. They were just trying to get Loki’s attention, but this did not sit well with him. He had been curt and almost scary, scaring them off and away from me. I promised that I never spoke to them, another lady agreeing to this. Loki let it slide, but I could see in his eyes that he was searching all around for someone to try and dare lay a finger on me.

Dominant as always. I smiled, going back to my work. Loki would be home tonight wanting a good meal in his stomach before we would head off to bed early again. Hopefully. If not, then it would just be me hoping for more whilst he just wanted someone to fuck. That was unsettling, but I didn’t care. If he truly didn’t love me, then he would’ve left long ago.

After mopping, I wiped down the kitchen to begin preparing our meal. I had some meat thawing, one of Loki’s favorite. I had planned it this morning, thinking of our dinner plans the night before, maybe I could profess more than my thanks to him. Maybe have my way with him tonight with something unexpected. I smiled at the thought; he’s taught me more than one way to please him, if I could only just think of something else that could be of use.

I had placed the meat now in a pan and made up my rich sauce that I know he likes, and put that all in order before putting it in the oven to cook. I then sliced, diced and chopped my way through the vegetables in record time, mixing them up and then tossing them into the pan with the meat. I set aside some of the vegetables to steam those a bit closer to dinner.

I rummaged through our closet for a nice dress to wear, to check it out and make it look all pretty. Loki had gifted me with clothing, nice ones. Silk and lace, Loki supplied me with only the best. After picking out a dark green silk dress, one that accented my breasts nicely, I hung it by itself on the door to slip on after I finish with dinner and the dining room.

I wiped down the table, putting down a clean white tablecloth, all ironed and sleek. I didn’t know if these were as good as the ones in the palace, but I wanted Loki to feel at home here. I set about a few candles around the table, putting the placemats across from each other at one end of the table. I hoped he would like it like this, or I would switch to which he would prefer.

I ran back into the kitchen and checked the meat, happy with its progress I had some time to myself now.

I wiped my hands from any dirt or grease from cooking and cleaning and headed to stand by the window. We were much secluded away from everyone up here, our own little fortress. Here I was safe from all the trouble on the ground, though avoiding it for most of my life, the scrutiny and the beatings I received from other townspeople was enough to scare me senseless. Being up here I am safe, this place protected by Loki, the one place I felt safe.

I wrapped my arms around myself, thinking that it was Loki. I sighed when my small arms could not compare to his toned strong ones. Nothing compared to him, and I wanted him to know it.

He is always being compared to his brother, even now. After all that he had done on Earth, which had been the most offsetting. Yet, like my parents, we opened our arms. We saw the broken man that needed someone’s help, and if his family wasn’t going to provide that for him, then we surely will. Loki was sure worth the trouble, he would always.

I stepped away from the window at the sound of the front door opening. Loki is the only one, including myself that can get in and out of the apartment. I was surprised, Loki wasn’t supposed to be home by now, and nothing is ready. I haven’t even showered and gotten into my dress.

I scuttled to the front door, opening it the rest of the way, checking to see who it was before I allowed him entrance. He didn’t seem at all happy, a scowl set upon his face, staring into nothing lost in thought. I wanted to hug him and kiss him, but I was afraid how he might react to that. I stepped aside, keeping my gaze down to his chest and away from his piercing gaze. I followed Loki further inside of the apartment, not wanting to say anything or do anything but leave him be. I wanted to, but I wanted to be there if he cracked so I could help pick up the pieces.

I hesitantly approached him, facing him now in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, taking a large breath before his green sharp eyes found mine. I almost squirmed from his stormy green, almost turned soft for a moment before hardening.

He huffed; coming forth so quick I had no time to react. He came upon me fast, gripping me hard on the shoulders and bringing me to him into a crushing kiss. I moaned into his mouth unable to stop myself, and enjoying the feeling that was spreading all over me. He was possessive and insistent, almost desperate for this kind of touch. I rubbed my hands all over him, finally reaching for his armor to push it off him. He stopped my movements, but yet went to his own business to taking off the dress that I had lazily put on this morning to just do chores. With quick work it was off me, leaving me in my underwear.

I would usually be without anything underneath, knowing that he would just rip it off anyways, but the pair that I wear while I’m cleaning was for my own pleasure, and just in case if someone happened to knock on the door.

Loki growled in frustration, taking his fingers and looping the side of my underwear in his fingers and then tugging merciless. He ripped them clean off, falling to the floor by my feet as he continued to devour my mouth. His tongue inside was dueling mine for dominance, and with his skilled tongue it didn’t take long. I would give it to him willingly, but not without my own persistence on continuing our duel a little later when I would squirm out of his hold enough to breathe.

This time was different, and Loki had me pinned so hard that I thought he would just let me suffocate before he pulled away finally to get his own breath of air. I took this time to slip my hands to his trousers, knowing that I would not be taking off his top armor, I would just settle with the bottom. I found the straps and lazily went about untying them, flipping the string through my fingers until I felt his bulge pressing into my hands and his hungry mouth going all over my skin, sensitizing everything. Yet it didn’t last long either.

He pulled at my hands, finally taking off his bottoms at his own quick pace, and before I knew it I had my back pressed against the wall feeling his erection on my inner thigh. He was clearly upset about something, and it was uncertain if I would feel any of the pleasure that I usually do. I wondered if last night was a one-time thing, and I desperately hoped that it wasn’t.

Loki then had slammed into me without much warning. I screamed out at the intrusion, knowing that my body could accommodate his size, but after only having so much time to prepare, it wasn’t enough and I could feel the slight uncomfortable friction inside me. He went slowly for just a few thrusts until he went faster.

He took no victims, and was relentless until he was speeding so fast that our skins made smacking noises with each contact. His thrusts were animalistic, but it was this roughness that I had endured in the beginning that made me used to this. I was not necessarily okay with it fully, but this is what he needed now, and that was fine with me. I could do this to make him happy, to take away the pain of his horrible day, whatever happened.

He was quick to finish, my own end coming with his. Our finish was like some sort of Midgardian holiday, they called it the July of Fourth? I was unpracticed in Midgardian history, but I think that was the best description I could give.

Loki stilled himself, leaning against me and pushing me to the wall with most of his weight. Our breathing was ragged as we came down from our high, Loki resting his head on my shoulder before finally pulling away and just allowing me to drop to the floor. Loki began to walk away, pausing and looking back at me, and the corner of his lip curling up, before walking further into the house. He was going to shower, and get ready for dinner.

Just like that, our fucking began and ended. I didn’t care though, I was happy and sated. I was worried I wouldn’t see my end, but I had, with him, and it made me happy. I stood up clumsily before fixing myself and went back to preparing the last of our dinner. I knew that we were still alright, and I had hope for our future trysts, and maybe some more gentle lovemaking. A girl can always be hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all my other works, this is something I wrote back in high school. It was based off a confession I read on Tumblr, and decided that since my muse was working for me, then I'll go with it! So, I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
